The Betrayed
by A Brick Wall
Summary: When two former allies kidnap the Dragonborn, it's up to Serana to rescue him. With the help of some friends can she reach him before it;s too late? My first story. Rated M for violence in future chapters.
1. Broken Oath

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I don't own The Elder Scrolls series or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Broken Oath

**15 Second Seed 4E203**

Davin Irontooth was relaxing in his bed in Fort Dawnguard reminiscing on the past two years since he first came to Skyrim. The Argonian Dragonborn was a hero to many in the province for defeating Alduin nearly a year and a half ago.

After slaying Alduin in Sovngarde, Davin carried on his task that brought him to Skyrim in the first place, searching for clues to his birth family. During his search he was approached by the Dawnguard to help with the vampire threat posed by Harkon and the Volkihar vampires.

The offer to join the Dawnguard had been the best thing to happen to Davin. If it wasn't for them, he never would have rescued Serana in Dimhollow Crypt, and they never would have become close during their travels around Skyrim in their hunt for Auriel's Bow. Davin Looked down to see Serana snuggled into his side, her arm draped over his body. He smiled remembering how Serana agreed to marry him a month ago.

*FLASHBACK*

_They were returning back to Fort Dawnguard after completing a job for Sorine Jurard. Sorine took over control of the Dawnguard since Isran and Celann were both killed in the assault on Castle Volkihar. They were supposed to search a cave near Morthal for a Dwemer artifact for Sorrine's crossbow project but, the Cave Had collapsed making their job pointless. Realizing that they wouldn't reach Whiterun by nightfall, they stopped to make camp just west of Redoran's Retreat. After a few minutes the couple had a tent up and a campfire going. _

_Serana and Davin were sitting by the fire, Serana's head was resting on Davin's shoulder, and she had already shed her armor and was wearing her normal robes._

"_I wish we had something to take back" Serana said with a sigh "I'd hate to return empty handed"_

"_Maybe we don't have to" Davin replied as he got up from his seat next to the campfire and made his way to his pack._

"_Don't tell me you've been keeping some ancient artifact in your bag this whole time!" Serana exclaimed_

"_Nope, this is even better hopefully" Davin said. In his hand was a gold ring with three square diamonds and a thin vein of ebony running along the side." Serana you know I'm not good with words so I'm just going to say it, Serana will you marry me?"_

"_Of Course" She said. When he had dropped to one knee, Serana's hand flew up to cover her mouth and tears of happiness threatened to fall from her golden eyes._

_The Next morning the newly engaged couple made their way into Whiterun to buy some supplies for the trip back to Fort Dawnguard and to tell their friends in the Companions. Serana had chosen Aela to be her maid of honor. The two had become close friends since Davin and Serana began helping the Companions deal with The Silver Hand. The News also reached the ears of Jarl Balgruuf who offered to host the wedding in Dragonsreach._

*END FLASHBACK*

"Come on love. You need to get up." Davin said gently shaking Serana trying to wake her up

"No, don't want to" She mumbled into his chest.

"Remember you promised Aela you would meet her in town today." Davin replied, "And the sooner you get this done, the sooner we can get married."

"Fine, Fine you win." She said as she extracted herself from Davin's arms. Davin rolled out of his bed and threw on some clothes and strapped on his trusty dagger and made his way down to the fort's dining hall. Many of the Dawnguard's recruits were still eating breakfast. Davin quickly whipped up a bowl of venison stew for himself.

Shortly after finishing breakfast Davin met Serana in the entrance hall of the fort and prepared for their trip to Riften. While Serana was planning with Aela, Davin would be shopping for groceries to take back to the fort. With a flick of his wrist, Davin summoned the skeletal horse Arvak which he and Serana mounted the horse for the trip to Riften.

The trip was mainly uneventful and the couple made it to the city gates by mid-morning. When they reached the large wooden doors instead of being greeted by the usual guard looking for a shakedown, they were approached by a courier who seemed to materialize out of the fog.

"Are you the Dragonborn?" The courier asked rummaging around in his satchel "I've got a letter for you."

Davin took the letter, opening it he read the message

_Dragonborn,_

_We've gone to slay Paarthurnax since you have failed to uphold your duty. Do not try to stop us or the consequences will be severe._

_Delphine_

"Those fools!" He yelled, his Thu'um had caused his voice to rumble with power. "I'm sorry love, will you be alright on your own while I sort this out?"

"Of course, just be careful" Serana said kissing Davin on his nose. He turned and re summoned Arvak in the hopes he could reach the Blades before they carried out this suicidal plan of theirs. After watching Serana enter the gates, he quickly galloped westward along the road to Ivarstead. After a few minutes of riding hard he found Delphine and Esbern sitting by a carriage on the side of the road.

"Delphine! What is the meaning of this?" he shouted brandishing the letter and dismounting his horse.

"Ah Dragonborn I see you ignored our warning." Delphine replied disdainfully.

"I Thought I told you that Paarthurnax was off limits to the blades." Davin said

"Last I checked, I was the Grandmaster of The Blades." Delphine responded angrily "and I swore an oath to kill dragons, any dragon that's still breathing."

"You May be the Grandmaster but I'm the Dragonborn, which all blades are supposed to obey." Davin countered. "By going after him you're braking that same oath, now I'll say this again, turn around and leave or-"His words were cut off by a stinging sensation in his neck. He reached toward it and pulled out a dart the size of his index finger. The dart was hollow and a grey liquid dripped from the tip. Suddenly he felt his entire body go rigid and he collapsed to the ground.

"You're right Dragonborn we never planned to go after Paarthurnax, we just needed to get you alone." Delphine said with an evil smirk.

Davin felt his Thu'um build up inside him, fueled by his anger at Delphine he knew he would only have one shot at this

"_**FUS RO DAH!"**_ The supercharged Thu'um rumbled like thunder and had the force to level a small house, but Delphine anticipated this and sidestepped the attack. The last thing Davin saw was Delphine's boot coming down on his head.

* * *

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think of my story.**


	2. A face from the past

**A/N Thanks to all who read and followed this story. I should probably mention that updates won't follow a regular schedule.**

* * *

Ch. 2- A face from the past

**15 Second Seed 4E203**

**MEANWHILE IN RIFTEN….**

Serana left Davin to deal with the Blades and entered Riften. She was meeting Aela in the city's marketplace this morning. As she made her way to the marketplace, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed, which wasn't an uncommon feeling in Riften. She could swear she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye, but every time she turned to look at it, it would vanish. Figuring it was just the fog and her imagination she continued on her way to the marketplace. When she passed The Bee and Barb, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and a dagger pressed against the small of her back.

"I thought I taught you better than that little one." A voice whispered into her ear. The Dagger was pulled away and the hand on her shoulder was released. She turned around to see a face she thought she would never see again.

"Alec? Is that you?" she said

"Yeah it's me Serana" He replied. Alec Valkyr had originally been a mercenary during the first era when he was hired by Harkon to train Serana in swordplay and destruction magic. During their training sessions Alec came to view Serana as a little sister. When Harkon accepted the gift of vampirism from Molag Bal, Alec accepted but after hearing what Serana and Valerica had to go through his loyalty shifted to helping Serana. Alec had been the one to escort Serana to Dimhollow crypt to protect her from Harkon's obsession with the prophecy.

"What are you doing here?" Serana asked

"I need to speak with your husband-to-be". He said

"You heard about that?" she replied

"Of course, it's not every day that your little sister is going to marry a hero." He said "So where is he?"

"He's not here, something urgent came up but he's supposed to join us when he's done." Serana said

The two vampires made their way to the marketplace where they found Aela by the blacksmith's stall. Aela turned when she picked up the scent of Serana and another vampire she didn't recognized. Figuring that the second vampire must be some kind of threat she brushed past Serana and tackled the taller one. Pinning him to the ground she pressed a dagger to his throat. She was so caught up in discovering the identity for the newcomer, she didn't hear Serana talking.

"Uh, Aela is there a reason you're attacking my brother?" Serana asked

"Brother?" Aela was blushing as she got off of Alec and helped him up off the ground "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had any siblings."

HE's not really my brother, but he's the closest thing to one. Anyway Aela this is Alec, Alec this is Aela, my maid of honor." Serana said getting the introductions out of the way. She did notice the way aela blushed when she shook Alec's hand which was uncharacteristic of the werewolf. However any other thoughts on the subject were interrupted.

_**FUS RO DAH **_

To the other citizens of Riften, it sounded like an ordinary rumble of thunder but for the three supernatural creatures in the marketplace, they were able to hear the shout clearly with the superior hearing. Only once had Davin used a shout with that much Force behind it, and hearing this shout caused Serana to remember the last time.

*Flashback*

_Serana lay against one of the columns in the cathedral in her father's castle. She, Davin, and the Dawnguard had launched an attack against her father and the rest of his followers. The early stages of the attack had gone exactly as they had planned. However once they reached the cathedral, their plan fell apart. Davin, Serana, and Isran had confronted Harkon in front of the castle's shrine to Molag Bal. Without warning Harkon transformed into his vampire lord from and charged the trio. Serana had been knocked aside hitting her head against one of the columns. Isran had been torn to shreds rather quickly and never stood a chance against her father. Davin was Luckier as he battled against Harkon but soon was overwhelmed against Harkon's strength. He was kneeling when harkon grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground._

"_I supposed you are to blame for turning my daughter against me." He said in his usual arrogant tone._

"_Of course I am, you would have killed her." Davin replied defiantly_

"_Killed Her? Oh no you are mistaken, ineed her alive killing her wouldn't help complete the prophecy." He said "The spell over the sun needs to be reapplied every day, if I kill her how will I be able to keep acquiring her blood? I plan on keeping her chained up in the castle and bleeding her slowly for her betrayal. Perhaps I'll keep your body for her to remember what happens when she disobeys me."_

_Serana tried to reach for Auriel's bow which lay by her feet, however the blow to her head made it near impossible. Davin Tried to break free from Harkon's grip._

"_Now mortal do you have any last words?" Harkon asked_

"_Yeah three" Davin said __**"YOL TOOR SHUL!" **__The sound of Davin Thu'um reverberated throughout the cathedral. Instead of the usual puff of flame, the shout released a massive stream of fire that any dragon would be jealous of. Harkon released his grip on Davin causing him to fall to the floor as Harkon began shrieking as the dragonfire engulfed his body. A burst of adrenaline helped Serana to her feet as she grabbed Auriel's bow and shot a sunhallowed arrow at her father. When the arrow struck the orange flames began to glow gold and soon erupted in a burst of sunlight reducing Harkon Into a pile of ashes._

"If that was the Dragonborn then he's in trouble." Alec said breaking Serana out of her memory. The trio quickly agreed that wedding planning was not important.

"Which way was he heading?" Aela asked

"West" Serana replied. Traveling on foot, the trio followed the road out of Riften heading toward Ivarstead. About halfway Aela stopped the group and picked up something off the side of the road.

"This is Davin's dagger right?" Aela asked. In her hand was Davin's glass dagger still in its scabbard. Serana nodded at Aela, Fearing what this could mean.

"He's been taken." Alec said "who was he supposed to meet?"

"The Blades" Serana said "I know they've been having issues but why would they want to kidnap him?"

"We can ask them when we find them." Alec said "I know where they would be hiding"

The trio then set out for Karthspire, if they didn't stop they would reach The Blades' headquarters by nightfall.

* * *

Delphine walked into the main hall of Sky Haven Temple. She had the Dragonborn muzzled and chained to the wall in the temple's armory while they waited for the Thalmor to arrive. Never in a hundred years did she think she would ever work with the Thalmor. Part of her worried what her predecessors would think of her and Esbern working with the same people that ended their order. That thought was quickly squashed by the memory of how they came to work for the Thalmor.

*Flashback*

_Two weeks ago_

_It was a cool spring morning in The Reach. Delphine was outside in the courtyard meditating when the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Standing behind her was the Thalmor ambassador Elenwen flanked by a dozen Thalmor soldiers. She reached for her sword knowing that she couldn't take them all. _

"_There's no need for that my dear." Elenwen spoke before Delphine drew her sword. "We're not here to harm you, in fact we're here to hire you and Esbern."_

"_Hire Us? You're mad." Delphine responded angrily "Why would we ever work for you?"_

"_Everybody has a price Delphine and I think these are yours." Elenwen removed two scrolls from her cloak. "These are orders of amnesty from the Dominion will pardon both of you for any and all crimes committed against The Aldmeri Dominion." _

"_And what do you want for it?" Delphine asked_

"_It's simple, we want the Dragonborn." Elenwen said with a smirk_

_Delphine was surprised by this "You're crazy we would never..."_

"_Would never betray the Dragonborn" Elenwen interrupted "well it seems he's betrayed you." She tossed a leather bound journal towards Delphine. Delphine cautiously picked it up off the ground and began to read it. Inside was several reports from Thalmor scouts discussing the Dragonborn meeting with several dragons. She remembered the conversation with Davin at High Hrothgar regarding Paarthurnax. His reaction was unexpected to Delphine and combined with this new information on Dragonborn she realized that the Dragonborn was recruiting several dragons instead of slaying them. This was proof that the Dragonborn had turned his back on them._

"_Before I agree, I want to know why the Thalmor want us to do their dirty work."_

"_It's simple the Dragonborn is recruiting several dragons and that is a bigger threat to the Dominion."_

"_Fine" Delphine decided to take her up on her offer "How long do we have?"_

"_Someone will be here in a month if you capture him sooner alert the embassy" Elenwen said as she left._

*End flashback*

The sound of the temple doors opening drew her attention away from her prisoner. Being led by Esbern were three thalmor wizards. One was dressed in red and black robes marking him as the leader of the group.

"Othros, Thalmor High Inquisitors" He said in a gruff tone. "I assume that you have my prisoner."

"Of course" Delphine replied. She led them over to the armory where Davin was tied up.

"Excellent" Othros said as he laid eyes on the Dragonborn. "Now here's our end of the bargain" he drew two scrolls from his cloak. "As per the terms agreed upon by her eminence, Lady Elenwen, The Aldmeri dominion grants you amnesty." He said "A carriage is waiting for you outside to take you to the Solitude docks. As long as you stay within the borders of Summerset Isles you will be granted protection from the Thalmor."

The blades and the other two wizards made their way down to the camp at the bottom of the temple, leaving Othros alone with Davin. The carriage quickly set off, none of the occupants noticing the three heads spying on the camp from a nearby ridge.

* * *

**A/N- I'm planning on making this story only a few more chapters longer but I'm planning on a sequel to this. **


	3. The Shadow of Death

**A/N: Wow I didn't Think it'd be that long between updates. I got hit with Anti-writer's block. So instead of no ideas I ended up with more Ideas than I knew what to do with. Don't worry I'm back on track now.**

Ch.3 The Shadow of Death

**15 Second Seed 4E203**

By the time the trio arrived at Karthspire Night Had fallen. They were camped out on a ridge overlooking the camp. The Thalmor had taken over the camp and several soldier were dumping bodies into the river. The group's attention was drawn to a carriage parked by the steps leading up to Sky Haven Temple. They saw Delphine and Esbern being led to the carriage by two Thalmor guards and Serana didn't fail to notice that they weren't restrained.

"Damn, so they were responsible for Davin's disappearance." Alec stated. They noticed that Davin wasn't among the group that was loaded in to the carriage. "He must still be in the temple."

"We need to get in there now!" Serana said, the urgency in her voice was apparent.

"I know Serana, but a frontal assault would be suicidal." Alec stated "But I have an idea."

By the time Davin regained consciousness the Blades were gone as was most of his equipment. He recognized his surroundings as the armory of Sky Haven Temple. He was chained to the armory wall by his arms and had a crude muzzle on preventing him from using his Thu'um. He struggled against the chains in an attempt to free himself. After a few tries he gave up when he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. He expected Delphine to enter and brag about how easily he had fallen into her trap. Instead a high elf in dark red robes approached him wielding a wicked looking Daedric dagger.

"Expecting someone else Dragonborn?" the elf said in a mocking tone" I'm sure you realize that your so called allies sold you out for their freedom." A second elf in the usual black robes appeared behind him and whispered something into his ear. "Ah good" he replied to the elf and then reached into his robes and took an empty vial out. He then proceeded to cut Davin along the arm and filled the vial with blood. He handed the vial to the black robed elf. "Seal the entrance, Use that to open it in case of an emergency." The second elf took the vial and left the room and soon the sound of the door sealing itself filled the temple. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners?" His captor said "I'm Othros of the Thalmor High Inquisitors." Davin had never heard of the High Inquisitors before now. "Surprised? Many outside of the Dominion have never heard of us." Othros said" But I need to get back on task, the Dominion wants to study your blood to see how a pitiful being like yourself received such a powerful gift." He proceeded to make several shallow cuts along Davin's arms. Davin bit back the pain while hoping someone would help soon.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

Alec Silently crept along the ridge overlooking the camp's eastern side. He stopped at the makeshift smithy where two sentries stood at the wooden railing with their backs turned to the vampire. He drew his twin ebony war axes and sprang forward over the forge. Using his momentum he pulled into a somersault coming up behind the two sentries and struck both in the back of the head instantly killing them. He pulled his two axes from the corpses and motioned for Serana and Aela to move up. The smithy gave an excellent view of the camp. Aela would use this position to cover Alec and Serana As they silently cleared the camp. Dropping down from their elevated position Alec and Serana landed on top of two more patrolling guards with a pair of sickening cracks as the weight from the vampires broke both of the guards' necks. After tossing the bodies into the river, the vampire siblings separated. Alec would take the southern side while Serana took the northern side. Alec dropped down to the river banks and crept along following the walkways. As a sentry passed by he leapt up and caught him around the neck. Dragging him down he buried his fangs into the elf's neck while using his hand to muffle his enemy's screams. Pulling himself back up, he noticed that there was only one guard between him and the stairs to the temple. Quickly he formulated a plan.

Farin was bored. Why did he a solider of the great Aldmeri Dominion, need to be guarding a pathetic place such as this. His thoughts were broken by someone whistling nearby. Deciding to investigate, he made his way over to a nearby forsworn tent. The last thing he saw was a black, leather clad hand and a set of razor sharp fangs.

Stepping out from the tent he began to make his way over to the temple stairs, suddenly a loud thump was heard behind him. Turning around, with his axes drawn he saw a Thalmor lying face down on the ground with a single arrow embedded in his head. Aela made her way down to Alec.

"I think you're getting rusty in your old age" Aela said teasingly. By the blood he just met her this morning and already he was falling in love with her. They met Serana outside of the cave the led into the temple.

"Come on I'll show you how to get to the doors." Serana said as she led them further into the cave. Thankfully the Thalmor hadn't reset the traps set by the ancient Akavari. She bit back a chuckle when she realized the She and Alec were probably older than the temple itself. The entered into the courtyard where the blood seal was placed. The saw a Thalmor mage close the gate and seal it behind himself. As soon as he turned around he was struck in the heart by an arrow from Aela's bow. When the arrow struck the three heard the sound of glass breaking. Searching the mages robes Aela discovered a broken vial that still contained a few drops of blood, it was enough for Serana to identify it.

"That's Davin's blood!" Serana exclaimed. If anyone had harmed Davin, Serana would make sure they never saw another day.

"Is this enough to operate the blood seal?" Aela asked. She remembered when her, Davin and Serana had stayed here one night and he explained how the seal had worked.

"No it's not and I don't know any other way into the temple." Serana said. During this whole conversation, Alec's gaze was fixated on the seal. "Could it really be that simple? " He thought to himself "I spent the last two centuries trying to solve that puzzle, it figures she would use something from Akavir." He was pulled from his thoughts by Aela calling his name.

"Any ideas on how to get in?" She asked

"You just need blood right?" He said looking at the seal.

"No." Serana said shaking her head "It will only open with the blood of a Dragonborn."

"Well why didn't you say so." Alec said as he made his way over to the seal. He removed his left gauntlet and drew a dagger from his belt. He then drew the blade across his hand creating a small cut he placed the newly cut hand to the seal when his blood came into contact with the seal it began to glow and the gate began to raise. He put the gauntlet back on and made his way toward the gate looking at Serana and Aela with stunned looks on their faces.

"Alec you're… you're "Aela began to say

"Dragonborn" he finished with a smile.

**A/N Only two more chapters left but as I mentioned last chapter a sequel is currently in the works but it will be quite a while before it's ready.**


End file.
